


Just an Ordinary Evening

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, M/M, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Zak comes home....upsets Aaron and fun and games ensueStill the Zak/Aaron pairing which I find works very well.Enjoy.Please comment if you like it.





	Just an Ordinary Evening

The door slammed, the dog fussing, barking an excited greeting, followed by the clang of a heavy bunch of keys hitting the ornamental brass bowl. All sounds that marked the end of a busy day…..busy week….time to start unwinding….time for fun…

The bald man stirred the sauce, onion and garlic lending a spicy kick to the already gloopy tomato goodness bubbling in the pan. A pair of strong arms circled his waist, as the scritch of stubble sneaked over his neck. 

“Hey man….you hungry….?” he asked, pleasantly, basking in the way the long muscled body pressed up against him, moulding into the lean planes of his back and shoulders. “You wanna eat now…..or…?”

“Or what…?”

He heard the smile in the soft voice, although there was a trace of weariness, long nights and travelling, followed by hours of editing, taking their toll.

“I can leave this for a while…go have a soak in the tub….chill out….” A pause. “I’ll bring you a beer….” he turned, opening his arms to pull the other into a deep hug.

“That sounds good…..see you in five….”

Five minutes later, the bathroom door opened on clouds of herbal smelling steam, making Aaron squint to see the black hair, already drooping in the damp heat. He placed a beer bottle, droplets already condensed on the chilled glass, on the edge of the tub.

“Here….don’t knock it off….or you’ll get a beer shampoo…” Aaron giggled and shoved Zak’s pile of clothes to one side, to sit in the cane chair near the huge marble bath. He could just make out Zak’s long body under the bubbles. He really wanted to climb in, but decided that Zak needed his space, so settled back in the chair, tilting his own beer for a second, before placing it close by.

“So..how did it go...did you get finished…?”

“Yep….all done….thank God...I can’t think straight any more...Thanks…” his arm emerged to grab the beer, waving it at the bald man, before chugging down a good measure.

“Cheers...How long have we got….seems like a while since we had a weekend to ourselves…?”

The long black lashes fell over the bright blue eyes, as Zak looked away, what had been a smile rapidly fading.

“Well…..I promised I’d go over to my mom’s on Sunday….it’s been ages since I had dinner with them...you know how it is……” his voice trailed away, as he saw the look of disappointment fall over Aaron’s usually smiling face.  
“OK..I’ll go down the mall….I need to stock up on my art stuff….and get some of that modelling clay I told you about…” He tried to sound upbeat, but there was no disguising how he felt….hiding their relationship was difficult enough, but knowing Zak was not being honest with his family...that wasn’t cool. He shifted, his long limbs attempting to get comfy on the small bathroom chair.

Zak reached for the bottle, and downed the remaining beer, his mouth set as he gripped the bath sides and pulled himself up. A deluge of water swooshed up, spilling over the sides, some splattering on Aaron’s leg.

“Dude!! Dude! Do you have to be so fucking clumsy….?” his brows drew down over his deep brown eyes, scowling as he pulled the wet fabric away from his shin.

“Sorry...I didn’t think…..”

“Seriously?...now I’ll need to change my pants….and I’ve only got one clean pair…….”

“Well, you can wear some of mine….” Zak was rubbing his arms with the towel, scrubbing at the muscles without any particular thought, he could sense that Aaron was really upset, his reaction a bit excessive for just a splash of water.

A few minutes later, Zak, waist wrapped low in the towel, handed a pair of sweatpants over to Aaron. “Here bro...these should be ok….” he said softly, trying to keep things calm.

Aaron pulled them on, took one stride, and immediately they fell over his skinny hips, dropping way down past his knees. He turned, his dark brows jammed together, as his nostrils flared. Before he could rein it in, and he knew he should have, Zak giggled, a high pitched chuckle he couldn’t hold back, seeing how silly Aaron looked. The smirk dropped off his face as soon as he saw the look Aaron gave him. 

“Oh, first you soak me, then give me some pants that don’t fit, then fuckin’ laugh at me….”his voice rumbled deep, like thunder, his face showing that seriously pissed off look he rarely wore. Zak stepped back slightly, recognising the warning signs….Aaron could act crazy when he was like this…..Zak had seen him do damage when something got him so wound up...although the anger had never before been turned on himself.

“I’m sorry bro….I didn’t mean for this to happen…..just that you are so skinny now….well….Sorry…..” 

Zak tried hard to keep his face straight, even turning away to hide what could have been a slight smirk twisting the corners of his mouth. He knew it was stupid, but he was tired, and he couldn’t be arsed to be sensible...Aaron was being a dick……

He yelped, as Aaron came up behind him and pushed him headfirst onto the bed, yanking off the towel in the process. 

“Hey...stop dude….I was….”

Before he could say another word, Aaron was using the towel, flicking hard over Zak’s exposed backside, landing two good hits before the naked man could squirm away, rolling so his ass was removed from view.

“OWW….that fucking hurt man!!.....”

“Yeah….it was meant to……” Aaron wasted no time, launching himself to land hard on Zak’s chest, his knees digging into dips below the broad shoulders, his hand roughly trapping Zak’s wrists together. The deep, almost black eyes bored into the smokey blues, his teeth bared in a snarl.

“I’ve said I’m sorry…..what more do you want….” Zak’s voice rose as he fought for breath; he felt Aaron move slightly, his skinny frame holding more weight than expected.

“ A kiss would be nice…….” with a grunt Zak almost twisted out of his grip, but Aaron was quicker. He closed his fingers around the strong jawbone, staring into Zak’s face, watching the pink flush spread over the high cheekbones, and the soft pucker of his bottom lip as his teeth closed onto it.

“Come on bro...it’s not like you never did it before……” he squeezed, harder than he intended, and was rewarded by Zak’s eyes snapping open, wide and blue, while his jaw dropped, a pink tongue swiping his bottom lip.

Aaron couldn’t help the gravel tinged groan he made, as his lips closed easily around the warm wet mouth. A rare pleasure, but so worth the wait.

“OK...Ok….let’s get more comfortable……..” Aaron’s black mood seemed to have abated, as he pulled back, wriggling down over Zak’s prone body. He draped himself comfortably, propped up on his elbows, gripping the dark head as he stared hard at the symmetry of Zak’s face, liking how the blue eyes shone, wide and wary. Aaron dipped down and kissed him again, a kiss like a bear trap, all teeth, his wide mouth dominating, making Zak whine as teeth and thick black moustache burned on his soft skin. The man on top didn’t break the kiss, covering the soft mouth until he felt desperate pushes, the hard body twitching, panicking as he ran out of oxygen.

“You like that…..you like it when I cut off your air….?” Aaron might be calmer, but there was a look in his eye that was pure mischief, making Zak push back into the pillow, a line of sweat beading the side of his face. 

“Aaron….come on buddy…..no….no!”

His voice squeaked and stopped, as Aaron calmly took over his mouth, his kiss literally pulling the breath out of the larger man. He held his breath, then slowly breathed back the used air, watching with interest as the out of focus deep blue eyes looked daggers into his.   
Four more times and Zak was struggling weakly, black lashes fluttering in a desperate battle to stay conscious. Aaron pulled back, gasping a deep breath, his face split in a wicked grin as Zak panted beneath him.

“Fuck…..fuck...stop it now…..this isn’t funny man…….” Zak was pulling himself out from under the long skinny body, doing his best to roll out of the bed, when the strong hands rolled him back, onto his stomach, then he felt Aaron’s weight perching on his arse. Warm hands stroked over his back, fingers digging into the muscle like a professional masseuse.

“Dude.....you’re all tense…...you need one of my …..’special’ massages..”

Zak tried to take a deep breath knowing that when Aaron got like this, it was best to just go with him, try not to provoke him.

“Ok….” Zak’s voice was weak, still recovering from almost suffocating…..”That’ll be nice….”  
He felt Aaron reach over his prone body, as he buried his face in the crook of his arm, wondering what devilment would follow. He didn’t have long to wait, as Aaron made a show of rubbing his hands together, little droplets of oil splattering over the broad back in the process.

A few long sweeps of his hands spread the oil, and the bald man set to work. He kneaded the muscles around Zak’s neck and shoulders, his strong fingers pushing out the knots as he went, humming under his breath as he settled into the task. His fingers ran down the spine, delicately tapping and smoothing, then getting stronger as he worked back around the shoulder blade. Although the sensation was quite fierce, it was certainly effective, as Zak felt the muscles stretch and release under his hands.

“Hey Aaron…..you’re really good at this…..” Zak huffed, relishing the deep tissue massage of his lower back. 

“My sister’s friend...she used to practice on me, showed me how to do it…..’fore she got a boyfriend…….” a deep chuckle as Aaron worked his fingers into the taut skin of Zak’s bottom, enjoying the smooth roll of the flesh under his fingers.

Zak gave a contented sigh, his body feeling totally relaxed, only half aware as Aaron shifted south, still working on the cheeks of his ass. He came out of it quickly enough when he felt the rasp of Aaron’s beard over the sensitive skin, followed by a gentle, but firm, bite. He didn’t know if to protest, as oily fingers began dipping into the crease, swooping gently, probing insistently, but the strong pulse of arousal gathering in his belly could not be denied.

Aaron used his leg to part the long, now oily legs, sliding like silk despite both being hairy. Zak felt him shuffling around, then he was back, his fingers delving, oiled and smooth, teasing the shy pink pucker. Zak couldn’t help the little sounds he made, ooo’s and aahh’s creeping out as Aaron, gently but purposefully, first one finger, then two, breeched the tight opening.

“Be good for me baby…..don’t struggle….you know you like this….” Aaron’s voice deep, a big cat purr as he worked his way past the ring of muscle, feeling Zak tense and grumble, enjoying the sight of the muscular torso shuddering as the combination of pain and pleasure surged through his body. Minutes ticked by, and the resistance had given way, making Aaron’s own body tingle as the sexual chemistry sparked between them, Zak’s low moans generating an indescribable rush.

“Turn over bro...wanna see you...wanna make you feel good….” His hands, strong and capable, reached around Zak’s slim waist, turning him to lie on his back, pushing his legs to bend up, giving him a gorgeous view of what was the best cock he’d ever seen. He knew why Zak always wore baggy pants, his modesty all about hiding this splendid package, but now there was no hiding, and certainly no shame. The bald man ran the back of his fingers over the smooth skin, oil and precum melting together, allowing his hand to glide over the hard on, slipping the foreskin back to reveal the hard ridge surrounding the cock head, slowly teasing as Zak trembled under his hand. He glanced up to see the flushed cheeks and parted lips as the breath huffed out, smiling as he quickened his stroke, making Zak arch up off the bed.

“No you don’t….not yet…..” he squeezed, nipping off the impending orgasm, pulling a groan from Zak worthy of a porn star.

“Aaron..please...don’t mess with me...I need it in me man….” the voice was high and whiney, anxious blues pleading.

He never willingly hurt Zak, but he knew Zak did like that edge of darkness, that feeling of being subservient to Aaron’s liking for pushing the boundaries. He also knew he wasn’t the first choice, clinging stubbornly to fill the space created when Nick made his exit. But he knew what Zak liked, and he wasn’t about to disappoint him.

Kneeling up, the bald man ran the end of his cock over Zak’s taint, slick with the oil, teasing him until his hips were shaking. Aaron slipped in a long finger and it took only a moment to reach the little bundle of nerves that he knew would drive Zak over the edge. But he wouldn’t let him fall… he liked the game too much…he pushed in a second digit, registering how the prone body shook as the pleasure rippled through him. Zak was panting, knowing that Aaron would make him wait….make him feel like he’d pass out if he didn’t cum….kiss him breathless….squeeze down on his hard length until the pain made him cry out...but then he’d build it up again….let liquid fire loose in his veins enough to make him lose his mind….

Another slow build, and Zak was gleaming with oil and sweat, the bald man taking his time, holding the strong body through yet another near climax, enjoying the way the swollen cock danced to his tune, inviting his firm squeeze to stave off the pleasure he generated.

“Relax bro….let me in….” Head to head, Aaron’s crinkled brow damp against his, shaking with the effort of holding back. Finally he lined up, the large blunt end of his dick gently squeezing into the roaring heat. Smoothly, he pushed, bottoming out, the younger man’s hips rising in response. Staring into the lost blue eyes, his kiss wide and deep, Aaron found cutting off Zak’s breath surprisingly easy, his own lungs powerful from swimming. He watched, cock throbbing, as the eyes darkened and eyelids fluttered as the man desperately chased the oxygen withheld from him.

As Aaron finally allowed Zack take a breath, he powered into him, the sensation forcing his body to expel the air it needed so badly, nudging his prostate, twisting, jiggling, and in every way pushing the strong body screaming towards orgasm. 

Only to pull out, leaving Zak panting, throbbing and empty. 

He’d done this before, but it never got old. Zak, eyes blurry, begging for Aaron’s cock to do unspeakable things to him was just too good. In the few seconds he waited, watching Zak’s heavy dick tremble on the edge of climax, he knew he wanted to keep the dark haired man close. Always. If Groff came back….well…..there would be trouble…...

Sinews stood out on his arms, as he slid back into the slippery furnace. Zak was clinging to him, his mouth sucking against wide collar bones, shaking with need.

“Ok….what’s the magic word bro….?” Voice like dark treacle, body still and deep as deep could go.

“Oh...Fuck...Aaron….PLEASE…..!”

His cock felt like an iron bar as Aaron finished him off, loving the high pitched whine, the shivers, the way Zak clung to him as ribbons of spunk coated both their chests. Then one black eyebrow arched as Aaron surged into Zak’s already tender hole, dragging the aftershocks into another spurt of cum, smiling as Zak whimpered feebly against his neck.

He waited, watching Zak’s heartbeat shake his chest, and eventually the younger man curled around, allowing Aaron’s arms to pull him close, and settle comfortably together.

“So good…..you’re so fucking good at that bro…….” he whispered.

“Good enough to be invited to dinner on Sunday?”

“Yeah...ok….I guess you deserve it…….”

================================

“Hi Zackie…...how are you?....And Aaron…..what a lovely surprise……”

Aaron held out the bouquet to Zak’s mom, smiling like a cherub.

“Oh….thank you…...they’re lovely…….so thoughtful…...one day some lucky lady will be glad to have you……”

As Zak glanced back at Aaron’s beaming grin, the look on his face was priceless.


End file.
